Sleeping Boo-ty
Sleeping Boo-ty is the second in the series of Princess Parodies. It is by far one of the most popular videos. It was posted on September 18th of 2011, runs for about 14:42 minutes and has had 947 views since it's release Plot The movie opens with the queen annoucing the birth of the new royal princess. She then calls upon her fairies to bless her with gifts. The three fairies enter. The first fairy blesses the princess with great beauty, the second with great elegance, but before the third fairy could bestow her gift on the baby, an evil laugh if heard. Maleficent appears in the room. As revenge for not inviting her to the royal parties, she curses the princess, saying that when she is 16, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. The queen screams, and calls for someone to help save the child. The last fairy volenteers. Not able to break Maleficent's curse, the fairy alters it slightly. Upon touching the spindle, the princess will not die, but sleep until true love's kiss. After this, there a time lapse of about 16 years. The teenaged princess Heather finishes her chores and asks her fairies if she has anything else to do, to which the second fairy replies that she needs to pick some berries. After Heather begrudgingly accepts, the fairies begin to prepare her birthday party without magic. After much trouble, the cake and decorations are ready. Meanwhile, a young prince rides into the woods. When he stops, he takes off all his clothes, but his underwear. While he runs around shirtless, a group of woodland animals finds his clothes and takes them to wear. They then come upon Heather. She begins to sing "Once Upon a Dream" , but then decides against it, and walks away with her basket of berries. Back where the prince is, the prince is getting tired of running around in his underwear. He goes to find his clothes, but finds they are gone. He sees the animals but can't catch them. So the prince goes to tell his parents. They don't believe him, but give him an extra shirt to wear. Meanwhile, the fairies hear Heather returning home, and hide in the dark house. After she enters, they pop out and yell "SURPRISE!" Heather says that there are no words that can describe how she feels, but then backtracks and thinks of something. She screams and runs away, leaving the fairies to facepalm, only remembering now that Heather hates the color pink. Heather is crying outside, when she hears a voice call her name. She follows the sound of the voice and finds herself in a room. She looks around and accidentally pricks her finger. When the fairies find her, they think she is dead, but then remember that she was blessed not to die. She is sleeping, until her true love kisses her. And so, after laying Heather in a proper bed, the fairies come upon the prince. They explain the situation to him and put him into rigorous (and slightly random training) involving being tackled by Wolves and meeting little Red Riding Hood. After this, he decides to go and beat Maleficent for himself. However, the fairies stop him, giving him a few helpful items. This list includes a magic shield, magic sword, magic marker, Magic Johnson and a magic lunch (containing a cookie). After this, he goes to fight Maleficent for real. When he shows up, Maleficent tells him she has a free tricks of her own that will help her win the fight. "Watch as I turn into a dragon!" she annouces. But when Hissette appears on the set, the prince says "You've gotta be kidding me." When Maleficent tries again, she gets it right. And so the prince and the dragon fight. After a few minutes, Maleficent is defeated ansd the prince makes his way to Heather's bed to kiss her. When she wakes up, she asks for his name, to which he replies "I am Prince Rockhardabs." When she still doesn't get it, he explains that he's in her science class. She let's out a sigh relief and tells him she thought she was "Billy Ray", a boy who showed her the inside of his brain. It is then that she notices that the bed is pink. She then screams and falls out. Then, the prince asks her if she could go and see "Day of The Dead 3" with him on Saturday, and she accepts, despite how boring it is. Characters and Cast Human Cast Members Vanessa is the effects artist Katy is the doll handler Lydia was the doll assigner and the voice of Maleficent Madeline was the camera person and the voice of everyone else Dolls and Toys Heather Black (costum doll) was the princess/herself Jackson Jekyll is Prince Rockhardabs Cleo De Nile is Maleficent Frankie, Spectra and Abbey were the fairies Holt and Lagoona played the king and queen Draculaura was Lil' Red Clawdeen Wolf was herself Deuce Gorgon was Magic Johnsonpl The Monster High Pets were the forest animals that stole the Prince's clothes Hissette played Snake Maleficent Prism (the stuffed dragon) played Dragon Maleficent The mini horse pillow pet played the prince's horse, Phillip And Banana Mario as himself Trivia -Many things in this movie don't add up, like why Prince Rockhardabs had to fight the dragon, when she wasn't blocking his path to Heather or anything, or whose parents the king and queen are (Heather's or Rockhardabs's)